Jumpscare
by DistrictsandWizards
Summary: "So apparently this nightmare-thing is after me?" Kurt asked, placing his hand on the mouse and hitting un-pause. "Yeah." "And you can't kill it? At all?"..."How peachy." Kurt mumbled sarcastically. Because Klaine playing Amnesia would be hilarious.


I don't own Glee, or Amnesia

* * *

Kurt flicked a page of his magazine leisurely, paying little attention to the whimpers being produced by his boyfriend, who was sitting next to him at his desk. He glanced up, raising a brow when Blaine full out squealed in fright, jumping in his seat.

_"AHHH. WHY_ DID I START THIS? I don't wanna play anymore!" Yet Blaine remained in his chair, eyes still glued to the darkened monitor.

"Then quit." Kurt deadpanned simply, with a shrug. Blaine makes a noise akin to an elephant choking on a melon and turns to him.

"I can't I have to find out what Alexander did!" He all but moaned dramatically.

"Who?"

"Alexander, as in Alexander Brennenburg. Aka the whole crucial plot point to Amnesia?" When Kurt continues to give him a confused look he pouts.

"You haven't been listening to a single word I've said, have you?"

"Nope." He replied frivolously, glancing back down at his magazine. "The game seems silly to me."

Blaine made several noises of protest, a grin on his face.

"Amnesia is awesome. Scary as heck, but awesome." Kurt nodded, a very sarcastic look on his face that he didn't even try to conceal. Blaine huffed, but after a minute or two grinned again. Kurt regarded him wearily. He liked to call that look "trying-to-be-evil-but-instead-being-super-innocent-looking-and-cute" and it could only mean bad things.

"Alright then, smarty, why don't you play it?" He asked smugly, taking off the gaming headset he owned. Kurt cast him a "Seriously?" look and he nodded.

"Fine." Kurt sighed and placed his magazine on an empty spot on the desk, switching seats with Blaine. Blaine scootched forward in his seat so he could explain the controls and basic summary about the game before, much to Kurt's chagrin, gently placing his headset on him.

"So apparently this nightmare-thing is after me?" Kurt asked, placing his hand on the mouse and hitting un-pause.

"Yeah."

"And you can't kill it? At all?"

"Nope, you can only run. Or hide."

"How _peachy."_ Kurt mumbled sarcastically, directing "himself" into a room.

* * *

Five minutes later he was eating his own foot.

Sitting back and watching Blaine scream his head off like a dork didn't seem scary at all. But this- On top of the fact that he often ran out of oil and had to constantly run around searching for it, the sound of what he could only describe as grinding his teeth while he was submerged in darkness was enough to make him cringe.

The background noises were not helping, either. The moan of whatever the hell that beast was, the creaking floors, random clanking; it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. And finally, coming in contact with the nightmare. It was actually terrifying. "He" dodged into the nearest room, thankful that there was a closet pressed against a wall to his left. "He" dived into it, closing the doors behind him and he let out a sigh of relief.

Beside him Blaine was literally on the edge of his seat, clutching the desk warily. When he was sure the coast was clear he directed Daniel out of the closet and had him pick up the oil and tender boxes that rested on a desk. When "he" was sure he had picked over the room and checked all the books "he" made his way back into the hallway contently, happy to get a break. He turned to the left, and-

Came face to face with the monster. It made a slash at Daniel and killed him with one hit, growling. Blaine actually shrieked in horror, nearly tipping his chair backwards. Kurt jumped and let out a string of curse words, bracing himself against the desk and trying to calm his beating heart. After they had regulated their heartbeats Blaine couldn't help but be smug.

"Not scary, then?" Kurt rolled his eyes, smiling softly as he punched his lover's shoulder gently.

"Your turn, now. Though I get to play again when you die." Blaine glanced up at him, smiling hopefully.

"Really?" Kurt giggled.

"Well I gotta know what Alexander did now, it's getting interesting." With a happy squeal and a kiss on the cheek Blaine plopped into his seat, content.

They took turns playing until Burt actually came upstairs, informing them that dinner was done.

* * *

"You know." Blaine began as they descend the stairs, hand in hand. "Amnesia has a bunch of custom stories, and it's a trilogy." He stated, smiling. Kurt groaned, unsure whether to take that as a good or bad thing.


End file.
